


Wereleopard 1

by neichan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-03
Updated: 2005-11-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neichan/pseuds/neichan
Summary: A scratch, and a conversion. The beginning.





	Wereleopard 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The laceration on David’s left arm was eight inches long, an inch deep and wide. A claw had raked his arm when he’d been too slow getting out of the way. Not just any claw, a werecat’s claw. Not his fault. He’d been on the side the cat attacked. Neither of us had felt it coming, and that was strange.

 

David and I make our living as Trackers. We hunt preternatural killers, you know, problem vamps, frisky lycanthropes, devilish fey. So it made no sense that one could sneak up on us. Something else had been operating last night to camouflage the werecat until it was to late to stop it’s attack. Add to that, the cat had escaped.

 

Lycanthropy was officially a contagious disease. Unofficially, you’d better keep it secret or you’d lose your job, your family, your friends. David was a Tracker, like me. Lycanthropy would help his rep, not hurt it. And his family was used to weirdness, and I wasn’t planning on disappearing from his daily life. But I don’t think he wanted to be furry, there were too many downsides to it.

 

Dr. Polly Fine sat across the table from us. Attending physicians didn’t usually sew up lacerations, but she was a long time friend. No Interns were going to get their hands on her David. I saw how worried she was. She was giving David big eye contact.

 

"There have been preliminary studies on vaccines that are promising. I can get you into one of the trials. If we start you on a vaccine, it is possible you won’t catch it at all."

 

"Grasping at straws." David returned. We’d been part of the team that saved her and her family from a vampire attack a few years ago. Her little girl was nine now, cute, blonde and energetic as only a nine year old can be. Polly’s husband was a dentist. They were doing very well, thank you. I was happy they’d survived.

 

"Not at all. In Sweden…." Polly continued, tone sincere. The look in David eyes stopped her in mid sentence. One of his looks could do that.

 

"Really, it’s all right. Don’t take it personal, but I don’t want to get too involved in the medical system, not with this. I am not going to end up at a farm." David told her. I was behind him on that count.

 

Human medicine’s response to lycanthropy. Counseling, behavior modification, drugs to suppress the "beast", and a prescription to one of the farms every full moon. You could chase down a cow. Whoopee. Or a sheep. Not how I envisioned David spending the rest of his life.

 

The cops came to find you if you missed your ‘prescription’. You got fined and a personal escort to the farm the next time. The kind of escort that specialized in bumps and bruises and occasionally a broken bone or two. I know not all cops were like that, but the ones that volunteered to do the escorts, those guys liked roughing up handcuffed and restrained lycanthropes.

 

"Well, OK. There is only a ten percent chance of you contracting lycanthropy, anyway. If the wound was smaller, I wouldn’t even worry, it is not as easy to catch as people think. I washed it out as thoroughly as possible." Polly continued, eyes on her work. Snipping a suture. "But it is a big wound, David. You have to look at it as a realistic possibility, you may become a lycanthrope. It is worthwhile to look into all the options. Isn’t it?’

 

"Hey. I’m gonna be fine, Dr. Fine." She rewarded him with a smile for the little quip, an attempt at levity. "I managed to avoid being sliced for seven years. That’s a pretty good run."

 

At eighteen, the first day it was legal, my uncle let him sign on as a tracker-apprentice. My uncle was the lead Tracker for the whole west of the country. Not a popular profession, if you didn’t have a talent for it, you end up dead fast.

 

My family had been in the business for nine generations. David’s family at least twice that long. Some thought his family was the source of the original genetic mutation that led to the rest of us. All the way back to Europe and the Preternatural Wars in the mid 1200’s, and back to the really ancient times.

 

My ancestor Gilead Kerry was the first in our family. Fey, vampires, ghosts, lycanthropes, and the indigenous non-human species. He could track them all. He’d lived a normal life span, fathering ten children from two different wives, one of whom was full blooded fey. Two of the children also had the gift. And on down through the generations.

 

My uncle Dee, short for Darius Phillipe Deveraux, was one of nine kids. Only one with the talent. None of his kids had it, just me and my cousin Thierry. Uncle Dee is a big man, six foot two in stockinged feet, two hundred and twenty five pounds. Thierry was six one. I was five foot three if I stretched. None of us carried much fat which meant I weighed maybe one twenty, one twenty five. I worked out like a maniac, but nearly all the bad guys dwarfed me, that gave them a lot of confidence, until I arm wrestled them into cuffs. Fey blood is good for some things.

 

David took along the lines of most Trackers, big, strong, not an ounce of fat. He was twenty-five, had light brown hair with red and blond highlights, and a quick easy smile. He was basically human stock, so no fangs, or other extras. Girls liked his tight, muscular body, and blue green eyes, his nose had been broken a few times and that just made his face more interesting.

 

From eighteen to twenty five he’d not been tapped. But this werecat got him good. If you are a Spiderman fan I’d just say my spidey-sense was telling me this was it. There weren’t any family legends about any of us who had gone furry. I had no idea if he’d still have talent. Uncle Dee, after a lot of screaming on the phone, was headed over to the hospital. I’d ask him when he got here.

 

Funny thing, we hadn’t been on a job when we were attacked. My very human boyfriend Robert and I had been on a rare date, my schedule was usually the problem, not his. David ran into us downtown. When the were jumped at us, the fear on Robert’s face was indescribable, and I suddenly believed healthy people could die of nothing but fear.

 

David reacted automatically to throw himself in front of him. He got the claw instead of Robert. Robert was hysterical. I’d never seen that side of him. I tried to calm him down, wrapped David’s arm in my sweatshirt, called the police to report the attack, called an ambulance for Robert, and a taxi to take us to Polly’s hospital. Then I called Uncle Dee to report a rogue lycanthrope on the loose.

 

Now I was sitting next to David while he got stitched. Waiting for my uncle to come take us home, and wondering what we were going to do for the next week until the full moon. Pretty sure bet I wasn’t going to be spending it with Robert or out on a job. I’d be too distracted, and David, of course would be, too.

 

Polly finished, wiping the blood off David’s arm, smeared on antibiotic ointment, and wrapped his arm in a mile of gauze. David looked at it with a sour face.

 

"Got some muscle, but mostly just what little subcutaneous fat you have and skin. No tendon involvement. You are up to date on tetanus, so that is it. I’ll write for an antibiotic, animal scratches get infected easily. Change the dressing daily, come back or call me if it gets red, swollen, or starts oozing. Signs of infection, red streaks. You’ve had plenty of injuries, you know what to watch for." Polly stood and gave David a quick hug. She liked him, a lot. Maybe a little more than a married woman should have, but they’d kept it cool so far.

 

"Thanks. You did a good job." He gingerly flexed his arm. The stitches must have grabbed right away, he grimaced and stopped. "Ouch."

 

"Hey, stop that, or I’ll put you in a splint. If you put pressure on the stitches, they’ll pull through, and the wound will reopen. Then we get to do this all over again. So don’t." Polly chided him.

 

"So push ups and weights are a no-no?" He frowned at his arm and the thick bandage. "I look like the mummy."

 

"Big no-no." Polly replied cleaning the table up. "Don’t mess with the dressing, comprende?"

 

We all looked up as the curtain ripped back with enough force I expected it to fly off it’s hooks. Uncle Dee, and right behind him Thierry. Great. The room was filled with loud voices, demands for explanations, swearing. Just the usual.

 

Polly answered their questions calmly after she recovered from their entrance. No nurses or other doctors looked around the corner to see what all the ruckus was about. My relatives had that effect on people. Often. Fortunately Polly was an old hand with my family. The louder they got the quieter she got, until they were leaning over her like two trees, straining to hear her.

 

Polly went over the vaccine. Both of the men looked at David, He shook his head.

 

"Why the hell not?" Uncle Dee shouted. "There’s a chance…"

 

"Nope, it is an experiment, not a treatment. And I am not a guinea pig." David stated, he could be just as stubborn as my other relatives once he made up his mind. And just as loud. His jaw was thrust out, and looking from man to man to man, I thought they looked more like family than I did.

 

"David Gabriel…" My cousin started, saw it wasn’t going to help and turned on me. "Michele Renee why haven’t you talked sense…."

 

I saw a single head poke around the door jam. It wore a security guard’s cap on grizzled salt and pepper hair. Wide eyes met mine, he looked at the backs of my very big relatives, then back to me. I shook my head, mouthing the words, ‘we’re OK.’ And the head nodded, vanishing as if by magic. Polly had seen the whole thing, and was biting her lip to keep from laughing. Dee, Thierry and David were too busy arguing to notice.

 

"Why don’t you write for the meds, and we’ll meet you at the desk." I suggested to Polly, standing up, reaching for David’s t-shirt. Thierry grabbed it out of my hands and shook it at David to punctuate what he was saying, then helped him into it.

 

Blood had dried on the side of the shirt, a few small spots, and a bigger splash, but it was all he had to wear. Thierry wrapped his jacket around David’s shoulders, bringing a very strange look to David’s face, but he didn’t say anything. Not even after my uncle buttoned it for him, accidentally or on purpose trapping David's arms inside.

 

"Guys, I know you are upset, but let’s talk about this at home, all right? We don’t even know if he’s got anything yet." I was pushing them out of the exam room. Thierry held on to David’s uninjured arm like he was an invalid. David glared at him until he let go, and we all trooped to the jeep.

 

"Wonder what it’s going to do to the talent?" Thierry said into the silence. We shared a look, the four of us. We all wondered the same thing.

 

"Me, too." I said back, while Uncle Dee shrugged, and David looked out the window. "Come on, let’s go home."

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Uncle Dee tried to find out if any of the talented families had ever had a lycanthrope conversion. None of them had, at least not that they'd admit. There had been killings of course, but no recorded conversions. So we were back to square one. No info.

 

We just didn’t know what was going to happen. We were going to have to wait and see.

 

Other families wanted to come and observe what happened. David vetoed that. I think he felt like a high school chemistry experiment.

 

The local werewolf pack told us the nearest werecat pride was a town over. They’d never heard of a were-tracker, either.

 

Waiting has never been a family strong point. I called Robert to see how he was doing. His mother told me Robert was under the care of a psychiatrist and couldn’t have visitors yet. She asked how David was doing. No problem, I told her, David was going to be fine.

 

"Mrs. Campbell, did something happen to Robert? An attack on him or someone he knew?" I asked carefully. There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. Bingo, I knew the answer.

 

"Why, why ever would you ask that? His brother was killed by a rogue. Robert was only three, I’m sure he doesn’t remember. He has never said anything." Mrs. Campbell sounded puzzled, the question was completely unexpected.

 

"He was terrified, beyond just being attacked last night, Mrs. Campbell. Does the doctor know? It might help him help Robert. I can talk to him if you want." If she was surprised I asked, that meant it was a good bet she and her husband hadn’t mentioned it to the psychiatrist.

 

"His father didn’t think we needed to bring it up. It happened such a long time ago." Her voice quavered just a little. Defensive, but worried about her remaining son.

 

"I think it is very important, Ma’am. Like I said I’d be happy to tell the doctor. I don’t want you to have to go through the pain again telling it." It was the least I could do, she and her husband would talk it over, maybe decide to tell the doctor, maybe not.

 

"That would be very nice, dear, thank you." She gave me the doctor's name and the clinic's address, promising to authorize the doctor to talk to me. We hung up. Poor Robert.

 

I wondered what had made Robert want to date me. He knew my job. Why would he want to hang around someone who dealt with preternatural beings every day? A disaster waiting to happen.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

I’d managed to get through the week until the full moon. No work-outs with David and no work, meant I did a lot of running to keep my mind from dwelling on the question. I typed up the reports and research for Thierry and Uncle Dee and they went out on a job.

 

But today they were home, waiting with me. Tim Baines was also here with two of his helpers. He was a werewolf, they all were. If David changed they would keep him from doing too much damage.

 

The week had been filled with visit after visit. Aunts, uncles, cousins, mine and David’s, he was after all a part of the family, almost blood. Everyone came, all of them worried. Polly came twice, checking on his arm and confirming it was healing well. I know she wanted to try and talk him into the vaccine, but she didn’t.

 

I went to see Robert, and talked to his doctor, Dr. Calvin Taylor, MD, Ph.D., who couldn’t imagine why the parents hadn’t told him themselves. He was a small intense, very emotional man, and I hoped he was a good doctor, he seemed a strange choice if you wanted to calm a patient down.

 

My friends Jeanne and Rae had come. We laughed and talked about everything but whether David was going to be furry. Rae was dating David, sort of. But it was very clear she was scared to touch him now. I could have told her that she couldn’t catch it unless a shifter was in animal form. I was betting David was going to be free to find another girlfriend real soon.

 

Michel and I did talk about it. After going through puberty, menstruation, first boy and girlfriends together, we could talk about anything. Michel and Michele, the dynamic duo. He liked David, had known him for most of his life, we were both twenty-three, Michel was 3 months older than I was. David two years older than us.

 

Michel-Marie Alain was my best friend from the day we met in first grade. We were both small, he the smallest boy, I the smallest girl. His family and mine were descended from French Canadian and Native American stock. Some time a generation or three back there was fey blood in Michel’s line. Mine was even further back, but my family had had many re-infusions over the generations past.

 

Dark haired and dark eyed, Michel was a few inches shy of six feet, slender and strong, with long, lithe limbs and a smooth, fluid way of moving, a sign of his sprite heritage. His eyes were large and warm, nose fine and straight, lips full and usually smiling. His hair was thick and wavy, the color of rich coffee, just long enough to hug his head like an unruly cap and hide the tips of his pointed ears. He had no trouble finding dates, just the opposite, he and I had spent a lot of energy avoiding his too many interested admirers of both genders.

 

He was as curious and adventurous as I. We got into scrapes regularly, many requiring rescue. Our families were relieved when we made it to adulthood. When I started showing signs of the talent, Michel was thrilled. He insisted on being here tonight, he knew whatever happened I might need him. He also let David know he wasn’t going to run, no matter which way things turned out.

 

Tim Baines went over all the reasons why we shouldn’t be here. My uncle and cousin had witnessed a few conversions. Most in uncontrolled situations. Michel had avoided any purely by chance. Baines thought it would be difficult to keep David off my cousin, and uncle, and now Michel, something about males and dominance, and in the sloe-eyed Michel’s case, maybe sex, too.

 

I was a problem, also, mating, sex, that kind of problem. David, Michel, and I had looked at each other, openly astonished. Sure he was good looking, but he was David. He was thinking along the same lines with slight modification. We couldn’t help it, we laughed. My relatives didn’t think it was so funny. They were feeling the need to protect me. Thierry was indignant, Michel just shrugged, David and he were friends, that was it. David needed him, so Michel was staying.

 

Baines finally agreed when he saw he couldn’t change our minds, and went over the rules. If the conversion happened, no talking, no screaming, no touching, no running. Those were the basics. Especially no running. Running was very exciting, it made a were want to chase whoever or whatever was running and bring it down.

 

The last person in the room was Paolo Gitani, a representative of the werecat’s. The cats had their own conversion team, but David was a Deveraux, sort of, and a Tracker besides, and Baines was the best. So Baines was here with his crack team. Gitani had a growing rep, and I would have been OK with him, but my uncle was doing the choosing. Gitani was the one to point out that David was going to be more of a problem than Baines thought.

 

"The boy is a Tracker. He is skilled at fighting, much beyond the usual converter. He should be restrained for his safety and for the safety of all in the room with him." Uncle Dee didn’t like that, but I saw him change his focus. David was highly trained. David was already dangerous. Add a lycanthrope's speed and strength. A problem. That was one way to put it. But Baines thought the risk of injury to David was too great.

 

I felt excited, and calm at the same time. David was not happy to be the center of attention. Nor did he like everyone watching him lay on the bed. He was stripped down to loose shorts. He was sweating, a light mist on his skin.

 

The first thing I felt, was a spreading languor, like I wanted to stretch out and sleep. I yawned, and Baines stopped talking, watching as David stretched luxuriously, also yawning, rolling to his side, blinking. I felt lazy, warm and very content. The men in the room quieted one by one, Thierry was heavy lidded, Michel and my uncle looked ready to fall over. The were’s in the room were all hyper-alert, attention on David, as he blinked slowly at them, his long lashed eyes dreamy.

 

Baines and his assistants, moved closer, Reid, the short stocky one, built like a weight lifter wedged himself behind David on the bed, between him and the wall. His hands settled comfortably around David’s waist. I found that very interesting, especially since David didn’t seem inclined to pull away from a stranger, a male stranger, tucking up so close. David was not much of a cuddler aside from sexual situations.

 

My skin started to prickle, itch, like a wave, I looked down and saw David’s skin actually ripple, and then explode. Fur sprang from every inch of his body at once. Lush, black-brown, with faint black leopard spots. Goo was everywhere, as if someone threw warm, gold Jell-O on us. The were behind David didn’t change, but Baines did. I watched his change with new curiosity.

 

David lifted a big round paw and batted Baines. It knocked him right over, and I sensed surprise from all the were’s in the room. Either David had been very rude, or done something unexpected. I saw Michel blink, as if startled, looking at Baines on the floor like he’d appeared there magically. My uncle and cousin were a little slower, but no less startled. Ooops. I was apparently the only one who’d seen the change and aftermath as it happened.

 

I wanted to run. More than anything, I wanted to run, after that what I wanted most was to pet that new fur and see if it was as soft as it looked. I looked at Baines, who was upright by now. His face was half man, half wolf. Weird. I blinked slowly. Jeez, I was tired. I wanted to sleep.

 

"Want to run," David told him. He couldn’t hide his surprise. His voice was not David. It was deeper, rumbly, with an edge of a growl in it. It ran through me, made me shiver. made my nipple peak. David as a rule, had never made me do that before.

 

"Aren’t you tired?" Baines asked. Growly voice.

 

Was he supposed to be tired? "No." His voice was strange. I saw it register, saw him frown, it looked out of place on his cat face.

 

"I’m going to touch you. I need to check your pulse, your heart. Alright?" I think Baines was worried David might swat him again. And the thought was pretty appealing, I saw David considering it. I wasn’t supposed to say anything, but I could stare at him, get the message across, He stared back, intense. But he nodded, and that was strange, to see a leopard nod just like a man.

 

Gitani fidgeted, frowned, fidgeted some more. He rubbed his hand’s along his arms repeatedly. He seemed ready to burst. Finally he stood up. Everyone looked at him. He was unable to hold still.

 

"Don’t you feel it?" Gitani asked Baines. Baines nodded slowly.

 

"I feel it." Baines replied. I looked from one to the other. But neither said more. My Uncle was barely awake, Thierry the same, and Michel had slumped to the floor. Why was I still awake?

 

"What?" I asked the men. They turned to me, clearly astonished to see me alert. "What do you feel?" I insisted as they all gaped at me.

 

"I need to make a call." Gitani said, and not waiting for an answer took out his cell and left the room.

 

I turned to Baines. "So you tell me. What is freaking him out?"

 

Baines was still taking David’s pulse. David flexed his claws, and Baines jumped, even though David made no other move. The bodybuilder’s arms wrapped more snugly around David’s waist. The third werewolf moved up to squat next to Baines.

 

David hissed loudly, warningly. The message was very clear. I moved closer to him, leaning over Baines and the helper beside the bed.

 

"I think you should back off." I told them. "Trust me, I’ve known him a lot longer than you. He is not happy. And tell us what you are trying so hard not to."

 

Baines did take my advice. He and helper two backed off, slowly, not taking their eyes off the big cat reclining on the bed. The last guy relaxed his grip millimeter by millimeter. I held eye contact with David the whole time. He was fighting the urge to take a swipe at someone. I looked up at the face of the were behind him, and was surprised to see his eyes were glazed, dreamy. Very weird. Before I could ask Baines started talking.

 

"I think your friend is an alpha straight out of the box. That is unusual." Baines was all wolf now, and tense as hell though he was trying to hide it.

 

"And that scares you?" I asked.

 

"He has a lot of power without the training or knowledge how to use it. Yes, Ms. Deveraux, that scares me, and it should scare you. You should back up and give him some room. He is pretty tightly fixed on you right now."

 

"Fixed how? You mean the sex thing?" I asked, unable to keep the disbelief out of my voice. David was like my brother, not even close to a potential lover.

 

"Yes. He finds you very interesting just now. Not just sexually. He is thinking about trying to fight you." Baines told me quietly. OK, that I did understand, and it didn’t worry me at all.

 

"We’ve always been competitive, we are always trying to outdo each other. Nothing new about that. What about this alpha thing?" I leaned towards David. " You getting this? You OK with the guy staying behind you? You aren’t going to go nuts on him or anything?"

 

David yowled, I took it as confirmation. He was in control. Besides, the were behind him seemed really into staying there. I don’t know what he was feeling, but it looked like he liked the contact. Contact with an alpha had to have a little extra something to it. Zing. Ooomph. Unless the guy was just horny, gay, and not very professional.

 

"I’d say don’t worry about me, tell us what is up. You want to know don’t you, Davy?" I waved an arm towards my family, Michel. "I’d really like to know what is happening to them. We hunt lycanthropes, I’ve never seen anything like this happen to them before. It sort of makes me nervous." David yipped. He was worried, too.

 

"There are a number of talents. Most alpha’s have one. I think David has the capacity to lull others into inattention, or sleep." Baines nodded at the were behind David. "And I’d guess it feels pretty good, too. Kyle has helped me for years, this is the first slip he’s ever made. Maybe I am wrong, and I wouldn’t swear it is his only talent, even if I am right. But it should worry you that you are awake and seemingly unaffected by him. It should also worry you that *I* want nothing more than I want to crawl up onto the bed with him."

 

"But you are not going to do it?" I questioned the man. He shook his head.

 

"Not if I can help it." The strain in his voice said pretty clearly he was having quite a fight.

 

"Who was Gitani so hot to call?" I asked after I was done staring at Baines.

 

"His alpha will want to know there is another alpha wereleopard in his domain." Baines said, expression neutral. He was definitely hiding something from us. He was fading back to half man half wolf.

 

"He had better not be going to challenge David or anything." I warned, an edge to my voice. That was the first, most pressing thing I wanted clear.

 

"Honestly, if he was not a Tracker, I doubt David would live through this night. If he was not so closely tied to your family…. As it is he is a huge problem. I am just glad he is not a werewolf." Baines said at last in answer to my question. The parts of his face that were human were dewed with sweat.

 

"So tell me why you think I am not so affected as everyone else?"

 

"I don’t know." He said, warily.

 

"So guess, then." I urged him. But Baines didn’t say anything, he kept darting his eyes over at the bed and David. I turned to look that way.

 

The bodybuilder had his face buried in David’s ruff, hands knotted in belly fur, he was inhaling deeply, clenching and unclenching his hands. David was staring at me again. I moved over to sit next to the bed.

 

"Look you, in case you didn’t notice, there is a guy practically humping you, and it isn’t bugging you. That is bugging me. So how about changing back to the David I know and love?" I asked him. I recognized his eyes, saw David in them. He showed me his teeth. "If you don’t change quick, your fur is going to be all messy, take my word for it."

 

I watched as David was suddenly laying there in front of me, fur, claws, and fangs vanished like I’d only imagined them. He sat up, extricating himself from the bodybuilder, who seemed still in thrall, chest heaving.

 

Gitani screamed, Baines scrambled back from David and me. He was all human, and he was really scared. We both stared at him. At Gitani. My heart was in overdrive, racing.

 

"What the hell is wrong now?" David wondered aloud. Gitani answered us with his shrieked question.

 

"How did you do that? How did you change back so soon?" He was ghost white, trembling. David shrugged, like no big deal. Well, apparently it was.

 

Baines was crawling closer. For some reason I didn’t sense him as a threat. David, sitting on the edge of the bed, just watched him come. The older man crawled right up to him, planted himself in front of David, and rubbed his face on David’s thigh. OK. Now I had Baines to worry about. If I wasn’t mistaken he was going to want to rub David with his body…all over.

 

"What are you doing?" I asked when David ran his hand through Baines’ hair. "You aren’t bi or gay, remember?"

 

"I remember. I can feel his energy. It’s really cool." David said, continuing to play happily with the older man's hair.

 

I just stared at him.


End file.
